overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Monument of Ruin
Monument of Ruin also known as Fake Nazarick is a fortress located in the center of the Great Forest of Tob. Background Ainz Ooal Gown, wary of the New World and its potential dangers, commissioned its creation. Aura Bella Fiora was the major architect of the structure; it was to provide a hiding place in case there was an emergency where he could not return to the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Initially, it was supposed to act as an alternate base of operations to avoid Nazarick's location from being revealed. However, because Jircniv knows the location of Nazarick, Ainz decided that the original purpose of this created building was now useless. Instead, it has become a bunker in case that Nazarick is conquered. Chronology The Dark Hero Arc Ainz commissioned Aura to create an edifice that would serve as a shelter in case any denizen from Nazarick was attacked by an unknown force.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest The Show Must Go On! Aura started work in creating the secondary base with the help of several Dragonkins. Mare had tagged along and was confused at the purpose of the structure. And when Aura declared that she was building a second Great Tomb of Nazarick, Mare became concerned as he feared it meant that she was seceding from Nazarick. However, Ainz arrived and explained that the base would serve as a base to lure potential enemies in case anyone from Nazarick was attacked.Overlord Manga Volume 06 Special The Show Must Go On! Arc The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Aura reported to Ainz that everything was going smoothly with the constructions when she met with him and Hamsuke. Later after meeting the dryad, Pinison Pol Perlia and learning of the existence of Zy'tl Q'ae, Ainz wished to observe it, worried it might be a threat to his new base in the forest.Overlord Volume 04 Special Drama CD: The Sealed Evil Tree Arc The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Aura is seen directing several elder liches, golems, and imps. When her watch declares it is time to be lunch, she orders them to take a break.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 2: Lizardmen Gathering Eventually, she managed to finish building the structure, in time for Cocytus to use it as a base of operations to direct his army of undead against the Lizardmen Alliance.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death Later after Cocytus failed in his mission, Ainz and the Floor Guardians used it to safely watch the fight between the warriors of the lizardmen and Cocytus.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 5: The Freezing God The Two Leaders Arc The construction of the fortress was noticed by several native inhabitants in the Great Forest of Tob. Those that approached the structure, were killed. Gigu for instance, learned of its existence when several of their surviving warriors brought news of it to them. From them, they learned that a new power had suddenly emerged from nowhere and was now spreading its control over the forest, one that commanded powerful undead and monsters. Additionally, the two remaining members of the Three Monsters also took notice of its growing presence and began to amass an army of their own combined might to drive this new power out. Gigu opted to escape the forest, splitting up before war broke out, but in their weakened state, they soon fell prey to adventurers and the rest got captured by the Giant of the East. Word of the rising power was brought to Carne Village by a hobgoblin named Agu.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's Upheaval and Hectic Days To a lesser degree, they have cheaply imitated the Monument of Ruin based on what Ainz have uncovered with Aura. In the end, neither Guu nor Ryraryus were unsuccessful in vanquishing the threat. Instead, Guu ended up dying and turning into a Zombie Troll while as Ryraryus becomes a servant to the new ruler of the Great Forest of Tob.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: Enri's Upheaval and Hectic Days The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc According to Ainz, the Fake Nazarick, or perhaps a resource depot as he described it had been completed for now. Aura’s next task was to conceal the fortress and strengthen its defenses as a bunker.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom Layout The main design of the build mostly resembled that of a log cabin. It was simply designed and made of bare wood, with little ornamentation to speak of. However, it reached a height of five meters from floor to ceiling, and it was over 20 meters long and wide. There was hardly any furniture here, only a huge mirror hanging on the wall, a massive, sturdy table, and the chairs surrounding it. Trivia * It was originally unnamed, but the inhabitants in the Great Forest of Tob had given it one. * The Monument of Ruin was also used to store all manner of supplies and resources. References }} Navigation Category:Locations Category:Fortresses